Chalice of Chance
"Goblet of goodness, tumbler of treasures, glass of gambles. This drinking cup is a national treasure around Arulco , so don't mock it." Acquisition There are two ways to get this quest: # In Chitzena by talking to Yanni Nomigotta. # In San Mona sector D5, a merc must talk with the Kingpin, located in the last southern house, using friendly/direct speech options several times so that he mentions the Chalice. Walkthrough Meeting Kingpin "I have a proposition I want you to consider. There is a museum in Balime. On display is a rather precious piece of Arulcan history. The diamond-encrusted Golden Chalice of Chance. It is encased there for the benefit of the rich. Balime is a town inhabited by friends of Deidranna. Since she is a sworn enemy of yours, I thought perhaps you might be willing to get it for me. I would reward you, of course, and you would surely feel better knowing that common folk, the working people of San Mona, would be given the opportunity to share in a piece if their ancient history. I would do it myself, or rather, have my people do it, but I can't have Deirdranna believing I am in any way involved. She and I have a special, unique relationship and something like this would no doubt sour it. Whether this is something that interests you, or not, is entirely up to you. But keep in mind during your travels that i will pay twenty thousand dollars in cash for the Chalice." -- Peter "Kingpin" Klauss * Kingpin doesn't care about you or your mercs when you arrive at San Mona. With his bodyguard Damon Warrick guarding the door, and the back door firmly locked, any efforts to enter using force or lockpicking will be met with force, followed by the wrath of every one of Kingpin's resident goons. You'll need to catch his attention favorably if you want an audience with him. * Kingpin has a love for extreme boxing, and personally attends every match that takes place at the club in D5. Approaching Darren van Haussen in the club when he's there at night will give your mercs a chance to participate, and Kingpin will come to spectate each match. If you win three cumulative matches, he will extend an invitation to his house. Take him up on it and he'll give you the quest to get the Chalice when you go see him. Obtaining the Chalice *The Chalice is located in the museum in Balime, in Sector L12. Its the central exhibit, near the back in a giant display case and impossible to miss. *Whether you try to grab it during the day when the museum is open or at night when its closed, the biggest obstacles to obtaining the Chalice are the siren tripwire on the display case, and the friendly old museum guard, Eldin Fiddes. *The most direct method is to kill Eldin, then take the Chalice. Eldin isn't much of a fighter - he wears no armor and only packs a pistol on his person, and won't stand a chance against your squad of seasoned killing machines. Killing Eldin severely cripples your loyalty in town however, and given that its already hard to raise loyalty in the town, will end any chances of recruiting militia from the town along with the old guard's life. *The siren tripwire can be turned off with a switch in the security office in the back, or disabled with a merc with a very high mechanical and electronics skill. If Eldin sees you try to get into the room during the day however, he will follow you in, and will try to shoot you if you flip the switch. Its slightly easier if you break in at night, as Eldin's sight range is reduced - however, Eldin will then try to shoot you if he sees you anywhere on the museum floor at all during the night. *Like everything else, Eldin is also drawn by noise so if you're planning on a night entry, take someone with good stealth and night ops skills. *Day or night, Eldin will also turn hostile if he sees your merc who is carrying the Chalice. So, if you wish to steal it during daytime, you need to get the Chalice carrier out of sight ASAP. This can also happen if the merc is outside the museum and spotted by Eldin through the windows. *You're safe once you're back outside the museum. From there you can turn it in back in, either in Chitzena or San Mona. Tips & Tricks *If you can get close enough to Kingpin to be within "talk" range without going into the house, he will treat it as if you were invited to his house and you can get the quest without having to box at the club. This can be done by trying to get close enough through a window. Very rarely, one of his in-house guards can also open walk through the back door without remembering to close it, and if you get in this way it will be treated as a non-hostile entry. *An easy way to keep Eldin occupied during the day is to wait until he gets into an isolated corner of the museum, then physically box him in with your other mercs, keeping him from going anywhere while the others work at getting the Chalice. *After picking up the Chalice, you can immediately transfer the chalice to another merc (preferably to one who is outside the museum at the time) by exiting tactical mode and passing it manually through the inventory window, or through sector inventory. This significantly reduce the risk of Eldin catching you stealing it. *You can have your cake and eat it, too - with some work. Kingpin keeps the Chalice on his person after you've given it to him, so if you're prepared to face down the San Mona mob, you can turn the Chalice in for the cash, then turn the guns on Kingpin and pick the Chalice back off his body to be returned to Chitzena once he's dead. Of note is that he also keeps the reward money for the Chalice on his person once he's given you the quest to obtain the Chalice, so you could simply return the Chalice to Chitzena, then loot the money off of Kingpin's corpse once you're ready to take him down. *There are repeated reports of the chalice becoming unavailable to pick up if you place it on the ground for more than 5 mins. Best keep it in a pack at all times, on a merc or on the ground. *One way to easily turn off the alarm without Eldin going hostile is to get an expendable merc with low explosives skill (that's right, I'm lookin' at you, Biff!) to take out the outside wall next to Eldin's surveillance room. It is, however, necessary for said merc to bungle the setting of the explosive and have it blow up in the merc's face before it can be planted properly. After this "accomplishment", any merc can simply go into the room in full view of Eldin and turn off the alarm switch. Reward * $20,000 cash for returning it to Kingpin . * Instant 100% loyalty in Chitzena , along with a 6% loyalty boost in all currently controlled city sectors for returning it to Yanni in Chitzena. Locations *The Museum in Balime East, Sector L12. See also Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Items Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Quests Category:Balime